This Strange Thing Called Love Repost
by I-am-Talim
Summary: Talim and Yunsung were childhood friends torn apart by families and then they meet up 5 years later. This is a repost because there were many flaws i guess its AU. Now the Characters arent totally murdered!
1. Ch1

This strange thing called love (repost)  
  
As children they knew each other from neighboring villages. The village of the sword and the village of the wing. Yunsung and Talim were the best of friends till one day at age 10 and 13 their friend ship faded with Talim being the new wind priestess and Yunsung the new Sword Master.  
  
Since they were so busy they soon forgot parts of their childhood friendship and moved on thinking... 'I'll never see them again anyway...it's no big deal.'  
  
5 years later  
  
A young girl in white priestess robes prayed as the wind whispped through her black hair pulled back into two small gold bands.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed into the distance.  
  
"it's coming..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She then ran down the hill through the woods and stopped at a clearing. She froze and looked around her. She dropped her robe to reveal a green strip covering her top and loose baggy white capris. Her gold priestess necklace which was her symbol showed too.  
  
"3-2-1..." she said to herself.  
  
Then a young man jumped out of a bush, sword in hand, and lunged at her. She jumped back and did an ukemi off the trunk of a tree. Now she was behind him and sent a powerful kick to his back. He fell forward.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" She said in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing on your territory this belongs to both lands. And who I am does not concern you little girl now run home to your mommy where you should be." The red haired man replied very smugly.  
  
"I don't have a mother to go home to...she was killed in a fire...you have no right to call me little girl...for you information I'm a wind priestess and you have no authority to boss me around and I..." Talim was cut off.  
  
"What do you mean I have no authority I'm a higher rank than you'll ever be and so you know I'm a sword master so watch it or I might slice you." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine if it's a challenge I accept!" she replied pulling out to arm swords that reached past her elbows.  
  
"Fine but your wasting my time so I'll just..." he was cut off by a jab in the crotch.  
  
He doubled over in pain. Man she hit hard! He got up after the pain subsided and unsheathed the sword at his side and started to swing it around in fancy ways  
  
'show off!' she thought.  
  
The battle began.  
  
She swung her swords at him in a furry as he did the same both dodging each others attack. At one point he thought her had her for sure but then she backfired his shot and he was found on the ground with her on top (straddling him).  
  
She looked down with a smirk and he looked up at her confused.  
  
"Shit girl...you're strong. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"It's part of my training but if you're trying to find a weak spot in me it's not working!"  
  
He couldn't put a finger on it but she seemed so familiar. Unbeknownst to him she was thinking that same thought.  
  
"Hey umm...Miss could you get off now? I'm kind of uncomfortable." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Huh? Oh heh sorry!" she got off and held her arm out to him and he took it. She pulled him up and he dusted himself off. "Oh and you don't have to call me miss... My Name is Talim. What's yours?"  
  
"I thought I told you I wouldn't tell you but since you asked nicely...I'm Yunsung." He held his hand out to shake hers but she was struck with the name so hard she fainted.  
  
'Lord Almighty!" He exclaimed as he fanned her face lightly.  
  
When she was finally waking. She smiled at him.  
  
"You took quite a fall Talim...you ok?"  
  
"Yah but I'm surprised you didn't recognize me...Yunsung."  
  
"Ok...you're creeping me out. What do you mean recognize?" he said slightly confused.  
  
"We used to play together. When I was ten and you were 13. Don't you remember we had to part because of my being forced to be Wind Priestess and You being Sword Master? Don't you?" She said sitting up out of his hold.  
  
"...wait wait back up! We used to play together? How come I don't remember. Wait (again) you mean the Talim who fell out of a tree when I was sitting underneath it. But I thought you were...gone..." Yunsung finally started to remember.  
  
"Mhhmm... that's exactly the one I am. Do you remember 'Yun-Yun-chan'?"  
  
"How could I forget? But how come you never wrote to me?"  
  
"Because I was not allowed to write letters to anyone outside the village. Even though I seem like I have a lot of responsibilities I cant do them until I reach age 20 and now I only have 5 more years of half freedom then it's bye bye normal life."  
  
"So how come you had to leave me? How come you had all this time to see me and you didn't?"  
  
"Training...I'm refered to as a priestess event though I'm young but I'm still also known as 'runt'. I HATE that nickname." Talim got up off her spot and started to gather her things.  
  
"where are you going?" Yunsung asked.  
  
"I have to go prepare for a party tonight. I'm supposed to help set up. But it was nice to see you again! Bye..."  
  
Her arm was grabbed by Yunsung. He pulled her in so they were very close together.  
  
"Promise me you'll see me again." Yunsung whispered to her.  
  
"I-I..."She stuttered.  
  
"You have to promise me...I don't have many friends now please come see me again tomorrow same time same place. Please?"  
  
"I cant...Yunsung one reason they tore us apart aside from my job is..."  
  
"Is?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to love because it would get in the way of my Priestess concentration...it's not my choice ok? I'm being forced to live my life this way." She looked to the side.  
  
"Then run away...it's obvious that you don't like living there. You'll be accepted at my village please? Do you really want your life lived for you and without love? Because you sure don't sound like you do." Yunsung said in a very, very, very, serious tone.  
  
"I-I'll think about it ok? I'm late." He let go of her and she ran off.  
  
"Same time tomorrow!" he yelled at her retreating figure.  
  
At the Wind Village  
  
"TALIM! You're late...excuse please...well?" he master who took her in after her parents death was mad that she was late.  
  
"Well I was meditating in the hills and I lost track of time."  
  
"OK well just don't do it again!"  
  
"Yes sir..." she walked into her room. He was so mad at her she had to miss the ceremony.  
  
"I should have just stayed with Yun-yun-chan. Maybe I should run...to his village he said I would be accepted. After all I do have swords (just two small ones). I'll talk to him tomorrow. If I can..."  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Talim walked into the clearing and saw Yunsung lying in the field. WITH HIS SHIRT OFF!  
  
She blushed at the sight of his nice 6-pack. Jeez was a body. She inched closer and saw he was sleeping (or atleast looked that way) until...  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Now she was on top of him. He glanced up at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh yes this position really makes you uncomfortable huh Yun-chan?"  
  
"I'm done being uncomfortable...So have you thought about running yet?"  
  
"I think I want to but I don't know...I always get caught."  
  
"Stick with me then. I'll help you!" He said sitting up so she was in his lap.  
  
"Alright follow me!" Talim said getting up.  
  
He followed her and then they snuck around until they reached the hut she was staying in. Yunsung hoisted her up through the small window and she quickly packed everything. Her clothes, Her swords (all 15 types), etc. and jumped out again. He helped her carry two of her bags (She only had 3) and they ran off. 


	2. Ch2

Ok I forgot to mention in chapter 1 this story takes place back in old japan and if you think it should be...imagined otherwise review and tell me because I need to correct my flaws like before...oh and im changing the reason she couldn't hang around Yunsung k? so definitely read. Chapter 2 (repost)  
  
It was dark when they reached a big wall leading into the Sword Village. He hopped up and offered his hand to her and she took it as she was pulled up off the ground.  
  
She was on her feet again when he set her down at the top of the wall. They walked along it until they came to a Sakura tree and they climbed down. He took her hand again and ran through the streets and came to a small hut. He opened the door and led her in.  
  
"This is where you live?" Talim said surprised how nice it looked in there. All tidy and everything.  
  
"Yah...my parents are gone too so I learned how to take care of my self." Yunsung said hanging his head down.  
  
Talim walked over to him. She put her arms around his waist in a comfort hug. "I'm sorry...I didn't know your parents were gone...I guess that makes both of us huh?"  
  
He put his arms around her. "I guess...I do miss them...I bet you miss yours huh?"  
  
"Not really... I mean they were cool until...the sepration...my clan just stood there lecturing me and my parents just watched without a say..."  
  
Yunsung's heart pained. Those jerks made her separate from me and she didn't want to and her parents were no help whatsoever. "You should have said something to me."  
  
"Nah no one would listen to me because they all know that I would probably make up some excuse saying I wouldn't fall in love."  
  
"Jerks..."  
  
"You can say that again...they wouldn't even let me just be your friend."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore ok? You can live here with me!" He said making her smile a small smile.  
  
Talim was getting tired "May I go to sleep? I'm worn out from the running."  
  
"Sure" yunsung took her down the hall and to a small bedroom.  
  
"Is this a guest room? Or yours?"  
  
"It's a guest. Mine is across the hall if you need me k?"  
  
"Alright...Goodnight Yun-chan."  
  
"Night Talim..." Yun watched her close the door and walked to his room. He changed into a lose pair of cotton pants and walked into the main room. He went onto a small couch-like thing and dozed a bit.  
  
At about 2-ish in the morning Talim came out of her room. She went into the main room and saw Yun-chan on the couch (like thing) and then turned towards the front door.  
  
She walked out and felt the wind through her hair (which is down) blowing it in different directions. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh breeze.  
  
"You know you let all the cool air in when you left the door open..." A voice broke her thoughts. It was only Yun-chan. And he was smirking.  
  
"You scared me...I thought I was in trouble." Talim put her hand over her pounding heart.  
  
Yunsung smiled. "Look it's almost snowy season and you might catch cold...come inside."  
  
"Can I have a few minutes please?" Talim pleaded.  
  
"Alright but I'm staying out here." He came up and wrapped his arms around her small form from behind. He was ONLY trying to keep her warm she was thinking over and over in her head.  
  
After a few minutes they went inside. Talim went back to bed and Yunsung retired to his room as well.  
  
The next day  
  
The next day was full of snow. Talim wore a furry white and brown coat and Yunsung wore a deerskin jacket. They were walking towards the town leaders' house.  
  
"Told you snowy seasong was coming soon!" Yunsung said in a teasing voice.  
  
"But you didn't say tomorrow now did you?"  
  
"Ok you caught me...Now he's usually nice but you never know when he's having a bad day so try not to upset him ok?" He instructed.  
  
The leader of this village was none other than a man by the name of Mitsurugi. He was a very rich man and usually kind hearted. He and Yunsung had some kind of bond. They were like father and son. Apparently Yunsung was under Mitsurugi's training until he turned 17. Then Yunsung had his own stuff to do.  
  
They entered his house and there he was sitting at a desk made out of bamboo.  
  
"Ah Yunsung my boy! How have you been fairing son?" Mitsurugi stood up and came over to Yunsung. Talim kind of backed up behind Yunsung.  
  
"And who is this?" Mistsurugi looked over Yunsung's shoulder.  
  
"This is Talim. She is from the Wind village but she wants to be a member of this village."  
  
"Well I don't know how well trained is she?"  
  
"Very well trained. Heck she got me on my back in pain." Yunsung replied.  
  
Mitsurugi cocked an eyebrow. "Really...Well let's see if we can find a spot for her to live-- "  
  
"Actually she can live with me since I did bring her here. After all I have an extra room and all..." he trailed off with a blush.  
  
"I see... well she can do that then. But tell me Lady Talim...I need some information. I'll just ask you them now." Talim nodded.  
  
"Ok, how old are you?"  
  
"15"  
  
And the interview went on.  
  
Later  
  
"Well it seems that you convinced him that you could stay here." Yunsung said staring up at the snowing sky."  
  
"Hmmm..." Talim responding looking down.  
  
Yunsung looked at her. She seemed down. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Is something bugging you?"  
  
"No...I mean it's just I'm happy and all that I'm not forced to do anything here but they will look for me you know."  
  
"Well we wont let them take you away alright?"  
  
They stopped walking by the sakura tree they were at last night.  
  
"It's just...my masters going to be furious and if he finds me then he'll probably move the ceremonyup. I don't want to marry that pompous jerk. He doesn't care what I think." She started crying, tears flowing harder as she kept talking. "He didn't just take you away...he took away all my friends, even the girls and I was forced to read and meditate all day and then at night I had to get a good nights rest. She was crying even harder making it hard to talk and hear her speak.  
  
Yunsung hugged her close and let her cry. He rubbed small circles on her back with his hand to calm her down and put his cheek on her head. When she started to calm down she looked up at him.  
  
"You wanna go home?" he asked.  
  
"Not really...may we sit here for a while." She pointed down by the bottom of the tree.  
  
"Course. We can go when you want." He sat down with her in his lap.  
  
"Yun-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thank you...for letting me cry on your shoulder. For being there for me to comfort me."  
  
"No problem...I wont ever let him or anyone take you away Talim." He whispered to her in her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck.  
  
"Turn around Talim."  
  
She did so to be greeted by his lips on hers. She opened her eyes wide and then closed them kissing him back.  
  
When they broke apart she smiled at him.  
  
"Did you know that was my first kiss."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"lets go k? I'm freezing my buns off." He smiled at his childish sentence. Along with him she giggled slightly.  
  
They walked in the house and both went to their rooms to change. She came out in a long sleeve blue mid-drift shirt and black fighting capris.  
  
Yunsung came out in a green vest and long poofy black pants.  
  
"Wow that's a-a-a really tight top Talim...Not like it looks bad it's nice...umm you want to train?"  
  
"Where? I didn't see a training ring anywhere." She tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Grab a pair of your elbow swords and follow me." He went back into his room and grabbed his new sword. She grabbed her crescent blades and followed him to the side of his house. There was a tool shed. He opened it and inside was nothing but a rope and pulley. He stepped in and she did the same. It was small so they were squished together. Not that they minded or anything.  
  
He then untied the rope and lowered the floor of the shed. They went underground to a small gym/arena looking thing.  
  
"Like it? I built it with help from Mitsurugi. We used to train here. Now you and I can train here. And guess what? We can hide here incase of attacks to strong for us and all. There's a bedroom too."  
  
Talim gazed at the training court. It was nice and neat the ceiling was wooden to hold up the roof of the cave arena.  
  
"It's wonderful...Well we should get started shouldn't we?"  
  
So they began to train.  
  
It started off with a warm up practice where they did their own moves to warm themselves up for a fight with each other.  
  
After that they had small hand-to-hand combat with out weapons. Then they went to fight with their blades. They both learned new moves from each other.  
  
Later  
  
Once again Talim found herself on the floor with Yunsung over her.  
  
"Ok so you got me down a 5th time...Come on now, off!" She pushed at him. But he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Talim... I... I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I love you...I always have...Since we were apart I thought of you but I had to train so it soon slipped away and I only saw you in my dreams...sometimes I prayed that if I was strong enough I would see you again." His face inched towards her.  
  
She just stayed rooted to the spot (not like she had anywhere to go).  
  
"Let me get this straight...you love me...you have but you had to forget me, so you could only remember me in dreams?"  
  
"Umm...yah that's what I said." His face was closer than before.  
  
"Oh...well I have something to say. I love you too." He reached her face.  
  
They shared a heated kiss. His tongue slipped throughout her mouth and battled with her tongue. They broke apart to breath and he got up pulling her up with him. They went into the elevator thing her in his arms.  
  
When they got up they went to the front to find the front door knocked down.  
  
"Well, well Talim what do we have here?" a voice said out of the darkness of the house.  
  
ok so how was that for a recovery? I edited it out so its shorter and ill be sure to have ch3 out...so who could this mysterious person be? Lol  
Until next time,  
  
Meeh 


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
"Well, well Talim what do we have here?" a voice said out of the darkness of the house.  
  
"M-master?" Talim said into the darkness.  
  
He walked forward into the light. "Yes...I'm here to collect you. Now grab your things and we'll be on our way."  
  
"B-but I don't wanna go...I want to stay here." You could hear anger rise in her voice.  
  
"No need to be angry and you have no choice. Now lets go! NOW!"  
  
Tears fell "NO! I CANT GO WITH YOU! I WONT!" She yelled.  
  
"Calm down Talim...no need to yell... who raised you after your parents death?"  
  
"you..."  
  
"That's right now lets go." He walked outside.  
  
"Can I have a few minutes?"  
  
"Fine...but I'll collect you in little." He walked down the street.  
  
"Talim..." Yunsung put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No...don't look at me like that... it's forbidden! I-I have to go with him...he never will let me stay..." She jerked her shoulder away.  
  
"But I thought that Wind priestesses couldn't love...so wouldn't that kick you off?"  
  
"No they will just tear us apart. I cant stay...they'll find me again and kill you...I cant let them do that to you!" More tears.  
  
"alright but is there anything else you want to know about me before you leave? Just to pass time you know?"  
  
"Umm...yah. What happened to your parents? And why are you here because now I have figured out that you not originally from here..."  
  
"Oh...well the problem is my parents were killed by a traveling group of men who thought they were spies from their enemies. I was 4 and I ran away in a direction towards here. Mitsurugi found me and took me in...during that time he and another escapee from my other colony, Seung Han Myong. were my trainers until Master Myong had to leave here then Mitsurugi trained me..."  
  
"Wow...you were really screwed up huh?"  
  
"That's not even half of it...I was given the choice of training on my own or staying here and I ended up staying... then I met you...but how come your in Japan?"  
  
"Oh...my village travels around the world every 50 years. We originated in the Philippines."  
  
"Wow you sure did come a long way huh?"  
  
"Well the 50th year being here is coming soon and we will get ready to move and leave...I've only known here because I was born into this place. I wish we didn't have to leave. "  
  
"Neither do I..."  
  
Then Talim's master walked in. "Time to go Talim."  
  
"Bye Yunsung..." Talim got up and started to cry again.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
ok so now you know more about Yunsungs past and some of Talims village. Suggestions: Email, AIM: cueteapai, Review. Well hope its getting better than the first part ok bai -Meeh 


End file.
